


Glasses and Glucose

by AquaTheLita



Series: Diabolik Brothers [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, brotherly salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheLita/pseuds/AquaTheLita
Summary: Kanato wants food. Reiji is too busy doing science to entertain Kanato's gluttony. Does Kanato care about this? Absolutely not! Reiji's teapots aren't safe until Kanato gets what he wants.Part of my Diabolik Brothers fic series (because this site doesn't have nearly enough non-romantic non-OC DL fics)





	Glasses and Glucose

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a year ago. I'm posting it here since I now have an AO3 account. Also, this site seriously needs more DL fics that don't involve romance, sex, or OCs. I hate these two so much but writing for them was quite interesting. Hope you guys enjoy the brotherly conflict.

It was late evening, and a certain purple-eyed vampire was hungry. Dinner was still hours away, but he didn’t care. He wanted food. Kanato looked around for Reiji. The elder vampire’s room was empty, as were the study and the kitchen, so he headed off to the fourth place he was likely to be in: his lab. 

Kanato teleported into the lab, and sure enough, there was Reiji, standing in front of the table covered in glass test tubes and beaker and flasks filled with liquids of various colors and viscosities, some of them connected with long winding tubes, others stoppered with corks, a few of them opened while Reiji poured various liquids into various containers. 

In Kanato’s eyes, whatever Reiji was doing was boring and unimportant. Or at least not as important as his own hunger. 

“Reiji, make me food,” he asked. 

Reiji flinched slightly, having been so engrossed in his work that he was caught off guard by the sudden sound of Kanato’s calm and quiet yet demanding voice. He continued what he was doing, not even lifting his head. “Not now, Kanato. I am busy, as I am sure you can see.” He poured a thick opaque scarlet red substance from a triangular flask into a large beaker that was half filled with a mysterious translucent ice blue liquid. The two liquids swirled together for a while, not mixing just yet. 

Kanato watched this for a few seconds then immediately grew disinterested. “But I’m hungry.”

“Wait for dinner, then,” Reiji automatically responded. He picked up the beaker and gently swirled it around, trying to get the liquids to mix rather than just intermingle. There seemed to be some progress, though not much happened besides the contents starting to turn a barely-noticeable shade of purple.

“But I’m hungry now,” Kanato whined, hugging Teddy a bit tighter to his chest.

“If you want sustenance, go bother the human.” Reiji swirled it a bit more, and it seemed to be starting to mix. 

Kanato frowned at him, a bit insulted that Reiji--his own brother--didn’t understand his needs or desires. “Don’t you think I would have done it already if I wanted blood! I don’t want blood! I want food!”

Reiji didn’t seem to react to Kanato raising his voice. “Then make yourself a snack.”

“I don’t want just a snack!” Kanato responded, stomping his foot. “I want a meal!”

“Too bad for you. I'm busy.” Reiji set the beaker down and got a glass stirrer from beside his workspace. He used it to stir the two liquids together. There seemed to be a bit of results, though mostly in the way of the contents turning a lilac color.

Kanato let out a low quiet growl from the back of his throat. “If you don’t make me food, I’m going to start breaking things,” he growled, feeling his irritation rise.

Reiji picked up his head and froze. “You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t think I will?” Kanato said with a childish sneer.

Reiji’s eyes flicked to the side in Kanato’s general direction, though he did not turn his head to look at his brother.

All of a sudden, a gentle shattering was heard from where Kanato stood. Reiji’s head whipped around, his body turning partially. 

Kanato was standing next to a small shelf mounted on the wall--upon which there were about two dozen test tubes in a test tube holder, half of which were empty and corkless, and the other half of which were corked and filled with one substance or another. He had Teddy in one arm, and the other arm was out in front of him, fingers spread outward and pointing downward, above a now-broken--thankfully empty--test tube. And as Reiji thought he might be, he was smiling provocatively.

Reiji closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, trying to remain calm. “Kanato.”

Kanato only giggled. “Whoops. My hand slipped.”

Reiji opened his eyes glared at Kanato.

Kanato only stared at him with a wide smile on his face. He was already holding another empty test tube loosely by the mouth with his fingers. He waited a few seconds to make sure he had Reiji’s attention, then held it out at arm’s length and suddenly moved his fingers away from it, letting it drop to the floor with another gentle shatter. Glass littered the floor in front of and beside him. He giggled quietly again. “Whoops. Butterfingers.”

Reiji’s eyes narrowed more, and he glared harder. “Kanato. Stop it now.”

Kanato looked at the test tubes. He reached over and picked up another one--filled with a murky mustard yellow substance. “I wonder what would happen if I broke this?” he said curiously and tauntingly. He let out another quiet giggle and looked at Reiji.

Reiji pursed his lips in a slight serious and stern frown. “You would die. The substance in that test tube is poisonous even to vampires.” It was only a theory--Reiji hadn’t dared to test it out after creating the toxic mixture, but Kanato didn’t know that.

Kanato’s smile grew slightly. “You think I care about that?”

“Hm. In that case, go right ahead and break it. It will mean one less mouth to feed.”

Kanato suddenly frowned. He quickly and carefully put the test tube back where it was.

“Unless you want something unsightly and potentially dangerous to happen, I suggest you stop breaking things in my lab. I will not hold myself responsible for anything that happens to you if you choose to be childish and break things in here.”

Kanato’s frown deepened. He put his other arm around Teddy, hugging the stuffed bear tightly, raising his arms and shoulders so Teddy covered his mouth. “Hmph. Fine. I won’t break anything else from here, then.”

“Thank you,” Reiji said. He didn’t dare turn his head away from Kanato, lest he go back on his words and attempt to break something else. 

A small smile replaced the frown--hidden by Teddy. Kanato kept the smile from reaching his eyes so as to avoid alerting Reiji to the idea he just had. Without warning he teleported out of the room. 

Reiji closed his eyes briefly and let out a relieved sigh. He turned back to his work, reaching for a clear substance in a test tube hung above a bunsen burner. His hand did not reach it, however, for a few seconds later he felt Kanato’s presence in the room again--he was now attuned to it unlike previously--and he stopped his hand centimeter from the smooth and hot glass. He let out an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes again. “What do you want now, Kanato? I already told you that I was too busy to make you food.” He opened his eyes and drew his hand back as he turned around to look at his younger brother. Those irritated red eye widened in alarm as they fell upon the purple-eyed vampire and the object he held in his left hand.

It was one of Reiji’s porcelain teapots. It was mostly white with four elaborately hand-painted vertical black and gold floral stripes evenly spaced around the teapot’s tall body as well as along the top and bottom and the lid, and a pure gold handle and spout. It was from one of the older and more expensive sets Reiji had in his room. 

Kanato tilted his head to the right side and looked straight at Reiji, gazing into Reiji’s slightly panicked eyes and taking in that wonderful tense look of dread on his older brother’s face, a hint of a smile upon his own smug face. “What if I broke this?” he asked casually, almost tauntingly.

In an instant, Reiji was in front of Kanato. Completely ignoring the fact that there were traces of odd substances and chemicals on his rubber-gloved hand--despite being careful, spills were almost guaranteed to happen, which is why the gloves were a necessity at all--he grabbed Kanato’s wrist, a cold rage in his light red eyes as he stared into those mocking bright purple orbs of Kanato’s. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would,” Kanato replied, completely unfazed despite the slight tingling he felt on his wrist. It slowly started burning, but the vampire couldn’t care less; he wanted food and would do anything to get it.

“This is emotional manipulation,” Reiji said calmly, not wanting to give Kanato the satisfaction of knowing just how disgruntled he was.

Kanato frowned ever so slightly, tilting his head to the other side as a slightly inquisitive look entered his eyes. “Hm? I thought you didn’t have emotions.”

“The state of my emotions is of no concern to you. However, I refuse to stand by idly while you break my belongings to provoke me.” 

Kanato’s frown deepened, and he lowered Teddy a little bit. “So you care more about your stupid tea set than you do about me?”

“I could say the same for you and Teddy, as well as your dolls and your sweets. You are being selfish and childish and I will not tolerate such behavior.” His voice and his eyes had grown cold.

Kanato sniffled, lowering his head and raising Teddy up higher to hide his deepening frown. “You’re so mean, Reiji,” he whined. His eyes widened, growing sadder at Reiji’s hurtful words. 

Reiji’s harsh and serious eyes narrowed as they peered into Kanato’s sad ones.

He had to remember that he didn’t care about his brothers. He didn’t care about anyone. The only person he cared about was himself. He couldn’t let himself grow attached to anyone lest he begin to show weakness. Love made people weak. It’s why Shuu became lazy. It’s why Subaru was so damaged. It’s why Laito was so corrupted. It’s why Kanato was so broken. As for Ayato...he seemed fine on the outside, but Reiji knew that there was a softness to him, a delicacy that he his behind his narcissistic exterior.

Yes....he would remain stoic and emotionless like his father. He wouldn’t let love slither its way into his un-beating heart. He didn’t do what he did because he loved his brothers. He did what he did so that they would rely on him, so that he would be regarded as the superior, so that he would be viewed as the one deserving of the power and the glory; the one deserving of the throne.

So Reiji did what he did next because he didn’t want Kanato breaking his precious teacup, and not because he cared about his younger half-brother.

Reiji gave in. He let out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll make you a light meal to tide you over until dinner.”

Kanato raised his head and lowered Teddy, revealing a suddenly wide smile. “YAY!” he cheered happily. 

“Return my teapot to where you found it, first,” Reiji ordered as he let go of Kanato’s wrist.

Kanato frowned again and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared without the teapot, his now-empty hand petting Teddy’s head. “Done.” 

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

“Give me a moment to finish with this mixture. If I leave it as it is the results could be disastrous.” He wanted to also clean up the broken glass at Kanato’s feet, but figured that his impatient younger brother would not wait around for him to get a broom and dustpan and sweep up the shards of glass.

“Alright,” Kanato replied calmly. “Do what you have to do.” His tone was suddenly one of patience, something Reiji wished Kanato had a lot more of.

Reiji teleported back over to the table and poured the clear liquid into the test tube he’d been working with before. The two un-mingling substances seemed to finally intertwine as he stirred with the glass stirrer, the thin blue substance mixing with the thick red substance into a solution of just the right viscosity in a beautiful shade of violet. He took out the stirrer and set it aside on a towelette next to the beaker, then took off his gloves and rested them on a clear spot of his workspace. He then turned to Kanato. “I will make you something to eat, now. Do complain about not being hungry at dinner later.”

Kanato nodded. “I won’t.”

Reiji walked back over to Kanato. Kanato stepped aside so Reiji could open the door. The elder vampire calmly walked out, letting Kanato follow behind him. 

Kanato stood in the room for a few seconds after Reiji left. He looked down at Teddy, wearing a smug smile, a triumphant look in his eyes. “Reiji is so easy to manipulate, isn’t he, Teddy? It’s almost sad. But it works in our favor.” With that said, he lifted his head and followed after Reiji, closing the door gently behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
